The present invention relates to a sound producing control circuit assembly for a picture frame which produces sound when the glass of the picture frame is depressed.
A variety of picture frames are known for holding pictures or photographs. These picture frames may be various shaped and decorated with different decorations, they cause only a static sense of beauty and are less attractive to consumers. In order to attract consumers to purchase the frame, it is good to provide a standing picture frame with a miniature sound producing electronic device. When a miniature sound producing electronic device is installed in a picture frame, a control switch is needed.